watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
ATTENTIONWe are now starting Tweak Time. No new chararts will be submitted until the current ones are approved and archived. Thanks you. ~Yatz =Character Art= Whitestorm (Tweaked) For Approval I've pretty much redone it. Dunno who the original artist was. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm maybe darken the shading just a tad. It looks GREAT though! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 20:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) i agree! Very nice Leopardclaw! I have noticed white cats have pink ears and noes, but mabye a softer and less brighter pink? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I just noticed, there's also some color outside of the lineart. Mostly around the paws and tail. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) There's quite a bit of blurred llineart. I'm not sure if that was there before or not, but you might want to fix that. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 16:50, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw (W) Redone - for Approval I redid Brambleclaw's image. I think it was originally by Yatz, but I realized that it actually never went up for approval (at least they I could find). Anyways, it was saved as a .jpg, so there wasn't too much I could do without redoing it, and I darkened the whole thing in the process. Comments? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 20:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Very nice, Paleclaw! Would you mind telling me how many normal chararts you have had approved? Also, if you culd make the nose either a dark brown or the same color as the ear pink that would be great! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Reuploaded - Darkened the nose. I'm not completely sure how many I have approved. I had the MCA lineart approved, and you said you'd approve the Tigerstar apprentice, but I don't know if you ever did and the rest were archived before any CBAs, so I don't think they were approved. But I do at least have the lineart approved. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink slightly lighter and more pink. At the moment it looks slightly purple. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded - Did my best with the earpink. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 16:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Whitewing (W) Tweaked - For Approval This was originally by Loudsplash. I thought she could use some fixing up, so I added shading, darkened and blurred the earpink, added a white pixel to the eye, made the base coat and off white, and made the eyes not QUITE so neon. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 21:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Im CBU'ing (Comments before updating) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:19, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon So will this be updated then? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Brightheart (W) Redone - For approval Originally done by Yatz. This is another one that didn't seem to have been up for approval anywhere before. And I thought she could use some fixing up anyways. Comments? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Darn, I was gnna get this ;) oh well Looks great. mabye add some darker pink bump things around the eye. This is a good refrence from cats of the clans: Sorry, i meant a good reference on what they eye crease area should look like....the rest as it is is fine. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Reuploaded - Added the pink lumps. I actually had some on there before, but they were a bit light. And sorry about that, that's how I felt with Whitestorm. XD He was the first one my list. Oh well. And if you really want you can take over this, I've got plenty. XD ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) This is good! I see nothing wrong! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh don't worry paleclaw, you can have it I was just saying ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Anything else? :) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Tigerstar (Redone) - For approval A liitle like brambleclaw, he was way too light. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Fill in those white pixels, darken the stripes and lighten the main pelt just a bit, make the earpink a bit darken and make the eyes a tinny bit bright. This look good! :) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 16:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Mothwing (Redone) - For approval It did say she was golden, not yellow. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Darken it a bit more. Maybe make it a little closer to Lionblaze's color. Aslo, a couple of the herbs a REALLY neon. Otherwise, this looks great! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 16:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) And and there's some stripes going over the lineart/blurred lineart in a couple of places. Mainly the paws, haunch, and head. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded The herbs were the only things i didn't redo! XD Cloudtail (Tweaked) - for approval Not a lot to say really. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I...I thought it was fine...myself being the original artist. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The eyes are a bit...... light. Maybe darken and/or saturate (however you spell that) more. And Feather, it did look fine, but the eyes were a bit dark and needed a white pixel added. Personally I saw nothing else wrong other than that. :P ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Jayfeather (tweaked) - for approval Yes, the eyes are meant to be kinda blurry. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Looks great, but maybe add some shading since it's being tweaked anyways. Also, the way I do blind eyes is make the pupil just a bit more transparent or lighter. You don't have to, but if you want you could try that. :) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink even, and Make a few more stripes ;) Splashy Kittypet blanks- redone I was never really the hugest fan of the first ones, (no offense to the artist) But it seemed stranege to have a kittypet blank so much like the warrior blank. shorthairs: Longhairs: And an example: [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I've never been a huge fan of them either. Are we allowed to redo blanks though? :o Cause I kinda wanted to tweak the elder ones and make the leader and rogue ones bigger. Anyways, these look AMAZING! Maybe make the curve on the back more smooth though. Same with the tails. Other than that I don't really see anything wrong. :) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) No offence taken (by being the original artist), But the lineart is very thin. Perhaps make it a bit thicker? Splashy Whitewing (K) Redone - For Approval This WAS meant to be just a tweak, but I realized I didn't really keep anything from the old image, so it might as well be called redone. XD Original artist was Redpaw of HollyClan. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Cloudberry (W) Tweaked - For Approval Just a small tweak on this. I changed the earpink, added a white pixel to the eyes, and blurred the shading just a tad. Originally by Rainwillow. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Blackstar (D) Redone - For Approval I wasn't completely sure if he could be tweaked. We have new lineart for the deputies now, so I figured he could use one, but I wasn't sure. Feel free to decline this if he shouldn't get one. Originally be Feather. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Blur the earpink more. Good job! =D ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) =Discussion= Tweak Week : So, how does Tweak Week work exactly? I've never been there for one. Do you have to nominate something first, is there certain requirements for something to be tweaked? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : Tweak week is when we take time to fix up approved chararts, as in with Tigerstar, as more tabby stripes, or ad scars, and all that. Just making chararts better acully ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon : Well what about things like Brambleclaw's warrior? He's saved as a .jpg, and he's also quite light for a DARK tabby. Would he be able to get tweaked? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure why he's saved as .jpg, .png is what i save all my chararts as...and yes, of course! Alll chararts you think need tweaking, or even re-doing is available to you! Warriors wiki also do this, and I see users who make lists on there user pages with notes of chararts that need tweaking. Shading, highlights, pelt colors, pelt markings, ear pinks, eye colors, genders, ranks....everthing about a charart is allowed to be tweaked! But one thing that is commonly used, is credit to the original artist. by Tweaking, you are not getting your normal images approved, but fixing up a charart another user once made, or even a charater you once made that you wernt happy with. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon : Hmmmmm alright then, thanks Feather! ^^ But one more question, how would you give the credit to the user who originally made the charart? Would you just post it, or would you put it in the info on the image page, or on your userpage or something? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 07:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : Well heres a random example that probobly wont be used and also, pretened i fixed it up ^^ Hawkfrost's charart that I tweaked up... Originally artist was ______ : comments? : Comment examles: (these are pretened!!) : Blurr stripes : smudge ear pink : reuploaded : mske the white chest a little bigger : reuploaded : but, if the artist thinks the charart s/he tweaked becomes to messed up to fix, or its messed up in the beginning, they willl redo the image and it will turn in to this: : ' '''Hawkfrst's imaged that I had to re-do. Originally artist was _______ : '''and then tecnically it will turn into a normal charart for approval, but your still giving credit to the riginal artist. hope this helps! '[[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon : : Yeah, it did help a lot, thanks! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 20:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : : Hey ya'll. Just letting you know that if you find an image that wasn't put through PCA, or needs to be redone, redoing it is perfectly fine with me. White and black cats especially, cause I stink at those. ^^ Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 17:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC)